


Tortured Soul

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Dallas as he gets shot at the end of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders and am not making money by writing this story.

Looking out the window

Wishing it all would end

All the pain and sorrow

Trapped inside the heart

Waiting to get out

Been through so much

And seen so much

Trying to get rid of the memories

In the head

Such a tortured soul

Wishing it all would end

Standing in the middle of the road

Waiting for the bullet to hit

And ready to leave

Such a tortured soul

Wishing it all would end 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank You,


End file.
